


Desde mi cielo

by Ficlover93



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlover93/pseuds/Ficlover93
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en que no podemos hacer lo que queremos con quiénes lo queremos. Pero a veces, esas oportunidades llegan a nuestras manos y hay que aprovecharlas.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Tragedia

Tragedia

Silencio sepulcral. Tal vez si aún siguiera funcionando la radio podrían sopesar un poco más el tiempo, aunque para él no parecía ser un problema. Llevaba ya un buen lapso con la mirada fija en el brillo dorado de ese objeto.  
Sí, finalmente lo había conseguido. Después de intentarlo todo, lo que para él era un simple pasatiempo se convirtió en la llave a lo que tenía entre manos en ese momento. No era para nada similar de tamaño a los que le pertenecían a Lynn o a Lola, pero ese brillo era idéntico, quizás tal vez, un poco más.  
— Le quitaras el brillo con la mirada, hijo —comentó Lynn padre amistosamente para romper el silencio—, o peor aún, el resplandor te puede dañar la vista.  
— Es que… aun no puedo creer que lo logré —mencionó Lincoln con plena satisfacción—. Por fin pude ganar algo.  
— Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de todos ustedes, cariño —agregó Rita amorosamente—.  
— Pero ahora estamos completamente felices de que sientas orgullo de ti mismo, hijo… ¡Ah! Demonios —luchó por controlar al vehículo y habiéndolo logrado, rió nerviosamente— El camino está algo comprometido.  
— ¡Lynn, por el amor de Dios! ¡Pon atención al camino! —Gritó Rita, irritada por la perdida de control de la van de su esposo—.  
— Ya, ya. Lo lamento. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lincoln?  
Al ver por el retrovisor pudo notar al pequeño peliblanco recostado en el asiento, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una expresión de completa angustia, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el trofeo que recibió por haber ganado el torneo de ajedrez del condado.  
— Estarás bien —agregó con alivio—.  
Del mismo modo, Lincoln también se relajó un poco. Recordaba porque se sentía tan feliz. Al fin, lo que tanto buscó lo había conseguido. Aquel espacio que se le asignó en la vitrina de trofeos ya no contendría solo uno pequeño, ahora podría agregar uno que le reconocía su logro, mientras el que tenía, ahí se mantendría, pues representa todo el cariño y amor que le tienen sus hermanas.  
Pasadas las horas, no podía dejar de contemplarlo en una concentración casi absoluta, concentración que se vio interrumpida por el fuerte rugido de un motor a Diesel y un par de bocinazos de lo que parecía ser un gran vehículo.  
El segundo sonar de aquel claxon fue lo que lo sacó del trance. Nunca supo lo que pasó.

~O~

¿Cómo comunicarlo con delicadeza? ¿Acaso había forma de hacerlo? En absoluto, y era la parte que mas detestaban de su trabajo.  
Los conocían, no podían pasar desapercibidos en todo el pueblo. El apellido era frecuente en la comisaria debido a las quejas por ruido de un tal Señor Quejón; también recuerda a una de las patrulleras quejarse sobre una mujer que buscaba ser infraccionada a propósito para hacer servicio social. Era una pena saber que fue de ella.  
El oficial estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar ir a tocar aquella puerta de aquella casa de la que sabía, no saldría sin haber derramado al menos, una gota de sus ojos.  
Las conocía, a la mayoría. No eran malas personas y sencillamente no merecían eso, pero la realidad era inevitable y le correspondía al oficial Allison dárselas a conocer.  
De nada servía que tratara de alargar los minutos. Debía hacerlo, y si no era él, sería alguien más, después, pero no hay momento indicado para dar una noticia de tal magnitud, y nunca lo habrá. Así que con calma bajo de la patrulla y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, notando la agradable tarde que rodeaba la casa. Casi podía sentir la alegría de todas las niñas que sabía que ahí jugaban y que seria el encargado, no solo de acabar con ella, sino de reemplazarla por una tristeza abismal.  
Al llegar, su dubitativa actitud lo detenía por unos cuantos segundos. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor para por fin dar cuatro golpes exactos a la puerta y esperar ser atendido, mientras que muy en su interior, las esperanzas de que no hubiera nadie en casa morían en cuanto pudo escuchar el ajetreo del interior. Seria aún más difícil de lo que pensó.  
No pasaron mas de 20 segundos para que alguien abriera la puerta, dejando ver a una jovencita rubia de cabello corto, la que conocía por ser la hija mayor de toda la familia, quien coloco una fuerte expresión de desencanto en su rostro al ver al uniformado frente a su puerta otra vez.  
— Ah, muy bien. ¿Ahora quien hizo que cosa? ¿Lola, Lisa, Lynn, Luan?  
— Buenas tardes, Lori —saludo cortésmente pero con mucha seriedad—… eh, ¿puedo?  
Después de la evidente pregunta del de azul para poder ingresar a la casa, Lori rodo los ojos para dejar al descubierto su descontento.  
— Pues, supongo que sí —respondió con desdén—. ¡Muy bien todas, a sus habitaciones, ahora! —Sentenció para algunas de sus hermanas que se encontraban jugando o haciendo alguna de sus actividades en la planta baja del hogar—.  
Ninguna de las niñas objetó la orden, más por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver al uniformado que por otra cosa, lo cual sabían de antemano, era mala señal.  
Al oficial no le molestó, ni siquiera le incomodó la manera en la que Lori le permitió pasar a su casa, ni tampoco le tomó importancia al modo de tratar a sus hermanas, aunque reconocía que tenía autoridad.  
Rápidamente le restó importancia a ese aspecto, pero agradeció el hecho de que quitara del panorama a las niñas menores, pues si ya era difícil de comunicárselo a alguien que estaba a pocos meses de ser legalmente considerada como un adulto, no imaginaba lo complicado que podría llegar a ser decírselos a menores, sobre todo, siendo muchas, aún muy pequeñas.  
Tomó asiento de la misma forma que Lori, la cual rápidamente se desentendió de la situación tomando su teléfono celular, o al menos eso pareció que haría.  
— Mire Tom, mamá y papá no están en casa —dijo sin soltar su aparato—, y francamente no creo poder hacer mucho, así que solo dime que…  
— Ah, Lori —la interrumpió él, tomando su mano y haciéndole desprenderse de la pantalla del celular unos segundos—, es precisamente eso de lo que vengo a hablarles —dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar—. Esta mañana se registró un accidente de transito en la carretera este. Ellos… estuvieron involucrados…  
Al escuchar estas tres palabras en la misma oración heló la sangre de Lori. No quería adelantar conclusiones, pero la palidez en su rostro y el terror que se podía ver reflejados en sus ojos evidenciaban sus pensamientos, tuvo que hablar nuevamente el oficial para confirmar sus miedos.  
— Lo… lo lamento. Fa… fallecieron… todos —terminó de decir con la voz ahogada—.  
Su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar. El aparato cayó de sus manos. No quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar, solo pensaba en eso como una horrible pesadilla de la que ya quería despertar. Ni siquiera se dio cuanta de cuando fue que las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas. Era real, en verdad había recibido esa horrible noticia.  
Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar por si solo. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el asiento sobre el que se encontraba sentada. Comenzó a negar tibiamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus parpados y las gotas de agua no dejaban de emanar. También presionaba sus labios tratando de ahogar el grito desesperado del llanto a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no resultarían del todo efectivos, pues a los pocos segundos de haber escuchado al policía, poco a poco se quebró finalmente.  
— No… No —decía elevando su volumen paulatinamente—… ¡No, no! ¡No, por favor!  
El grito de dolor de la mayor de esas hermanas no pasó desapercibido, pues al final fue mas ruidoso que cualquier situación antes vivida en la casa Loud.  
La desesperación percibida en su voz hizo que todas las demás chicas dejaran de golpe lo que hacían para asomarse silenciosamente para poder observar que era lo que ocurría y el por qué del grito de dolor de su hermana mas grande, la cual daba la impresión de estar llorando, pero sin poder cerciorarse hasta que esta volvió a hablar.  
— ¡Dígame que es mentira! —Se le escuchaba exaltada, claramente lloraba, desconcertando a todas las que miraban secretamente la escena— No es real, no es real… ¡No puede ser cierto!  
El último alarido de Lori las alarmó aún más de lo que lo había hecho el primero de sus gritos, y tan rápido como lo escucharon, bajaron inmediatamente a donde se encontraba ella, y pudieron comprobar que efectivamente se hallaba llorando desconsoladamente.  
Estaban completamente confundidas. ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave para poner a la mayor de ellas en ese estado tan afligido? No recordaban haberla visto así en algún momento de sus jóvenes vidas, pero ahí estaba, frente a ellas, devastada, con ríos de maquillaje escurriendo de sus ojos.  
Las mayores después de ella alternaban la mirada entre ella y el oficial de policía presente, específicamente Luna, pues Leni se había sentado junto a su hermana mayor para tomar su mano y tratar de tranquilizarla un poco, tal vez así haciendo que les pueda explicar que era lo que pasaba.  
Para las menores la situación era peor. La mayoría de ellas aun eran demasiado jóvenes para entender lo que sucedía. Se encontraban desconcertadas por ver a Lori de ese modo, y Leni intentando hacer que se tranquilice, sin embargo, ésta no lograba calmar demasiado a la rubia mas grande, provocando que la incertidumbre y el miedo comenzaran a aparecer en las mentes de las gemelas y de Lucy, también en la de Lisa, pero como era su costumbre, trató de mantener su seria postura en todo momento.  
Aunque habían intentado obtener respuestas por parte de Lori, esta simplemente no pudo controlarse para dárselas, aun cuando se las pedían de la manera mas tranquila y amable posible, desistiendo tanto Luna como Lynn, quienes eran las que trataban de comunicarse con ella. Y habiendo fracasado en eso, la mayor de ellas dos se dirigió al hombre que ahí se encontraba.  
Había tenido la delicadeza de no intervenir, pero tan pronto notó que ahora era el centro de atención de dos de ellas, trató de no hacer contacto visual para ver si las podía hacer desistir de sus intenciones, recordando lo difícil que fue decírselo a una de ellas, probablemente le seria imposible hacerlo con todas presentes.  
Mas tan pronto pensó en esa posibilidad, se esfumó igual de rápido cuando escucho la voz de una de ellas.  
— Oye viejo, ¿qué rayos esta pasando? —Preguntó Luna sin mucha delicadeza—.  
El tipo maldijo en su interior, queriendo estrangular al tipo que lo mandó a decirles eso. Pensó que le pagaban por mantener el orden en las calles, no para dar ese tipo de noticias. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, pero siempre había una primera vez, eran gajes del oficio.  
Dio un gran y pesado suspiro antes de hablar, pero alguien se le adelantaba.  
— N… no. Yo lo… yo se los diré.  
Lori había logrado entre sollozos entrelazar esas palabras. Parecía haberse tranquilizado lo suficiente, pero el dolor dentro de su alma no se apaciguaba. Aun así, sentía que era su deber como la mayor darles esa noticia a sus hermanas menores, aunque daba gracias el no tener que hacerlo a solas.  
Imitó las acciones del oficial para hablar, pero no podía dejar de derramar sus lágrimas, sabia que eso la podía evidenciar, sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que si no era ella en ese momento, sería alguien mas en alguna otra situación, y posiblemente sin mantener el tacto necesario.  
— Chicas… debo decirles algo… algo muy difícil —continuaba mientras luchaba por que su voz no se ahogara con la tristeza—. Mamá, papá y… y Linc… oln, ellos…  
— Niñas —interrumpía el uniformado al notar lo complicado que era para ella decirlo, captando al instante la atención de todas—, su madre y su padre, así como su hermano… ellos… perdieron la vida. Lo lamento mucho.  
El llanto de Lori se intensificó una vez más al escucharlo otra vez, y al igual que ella la primera ocasión que lo supo, todas ellas sintieron como su mundo se venia abajo. Luna y Luan se llevaron las manos a la boca sin poder evitar llorar al instante; las gemelas comenzaron a llorar gritando desgarradoramente, abrazándose entre ellas y cayendo de rodillas; Lynn también caía de rodillas, golpeando numerosas veces el piso con los puños hasta el punto de lastimarlos, llorando con presionando fuertemente parpados y labios; la más pequeña de todas también comenzaba a llorar, más por el ajetreo de sus demás hermanas que por comprender siquiera lo que acontecía; Lisa y Lucy lloraban en silencio, habiéndose apartado de las demás, buscando un lugar donde ocultar sus rostros llenos de angustia y dolor; y Leni, ella había sugerido que les ayudarían a encontrarlas, pero el volumen utilizado sumado al ruido alrededor solo dejó que Lori lo pudiera escuchar, quien en lugar de reprimirla, la miró a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas, lo cual hizo que la segunda del clan comprendiera de a poco lo que habían dicho, desmoronándose también en unos pocos segundos en los brazos su hermana mayor.  
¿Cómo era que había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que de la noche a la mañana perdieron a las cabezas de la familia y al único hermano que tenían? Y lo mas importante, ¿por qué había pasado eso?  
Ni esa ni ninguna otra de las preguntas tenían una respuesta clara. Solo podían pensar en que su familia se había destruido.  
Ya no habría viajes familiares, no mas historias para dormir ni a quien acudir por un consejo. No mas juegos entre hermanos, esa persona ya no estaría para chantajear con una tierna mirada para jugar algo que probablemente no quiera. Y al final, tampoco estaría ya ese, en el que podían confiar plenamente y en el que sabía se podían apoyar siempre. Pero no, ya no más. 

~O~

Lentamente se levantaba con ayuda de sus dos brazos. Se sentía un poco cansado, pero poco a poco recobraba energías, sin poder percibir nada más que un puro color blanco, dándose cuenta de que sus ropas también, de alguna manera inexplicable se habían teñido de ese color, algo que pareció no sorprenderle al instante. Además, ningún sonido, ningún olor, solo blanco a su alrededor.  
A cualquier otro, posiblemente estar en esa situación lo desesperaría, pero él no sentía eso, pues por el contrario, una inmensa calma y tranquilidad le llenaba el alma. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre por donde estaba también se hacia presente en la mente del niño, y guiado por la curiosidad comenzó a vagar sin destino esperando encontrar algo o alguien que le indicara donde se encontraba.  
Pasados unos minutos de haber caminado sin destino aparente, un suave y angelical susurro pudo apenas ser percibido por él, ignorándolo al principio. Pero el escucharlo una segunda vez, mas fuerte y claro lo hizo parar un momento su andar y en su cabeza finalmente comenzaban los cuestionamientos obvios.  
¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué repentinamente estaba ahí si se encontraba a bordo de la camioneta? ¿Acaso había perdido la memora? ¿Realmente era quien creía o recordaba ser?  
Al detenerse para hacerse esas y mas preguntas, escucho por tercera vez, aun más fuerte y más claro la voz que se había hecho presente hace unos momentos, cuando pensó que había sido solo su cabeza, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, y exactamente lo que le dijo.  
— Solo un poco más, cariño.  
No tenía la más mínima duda de quien había dicho aquello. Se trataba de su madre, pero no usando el tono amoroso de siempre. Sentía que el dulce sonido de su voz era aun mas dulce y angelical que el que conocía. Le traía una mágica sensación y le provocaba un sentimiento que no creía haber sentido con anterioridad en su vida, un sentimiento que lo animó a seguir con su andar, esta vez mas de prisa.  
— Vas muy bien, corazón.  
— Muy buen trabajo. Ese es mi muchacho.  
Acompañando la voz de su mamá, estaba seguro de que era la de su padre, la que lo llenaba de confianza y seguridad, así como lo hizo en el torneo…  
El torneo…  
Lentamente comenzaba a reducir la velocidad de su caminar, mientras las imágenes previas de lo acontecido comenzaban a invadir sus pensamientos.  
Sin dejar de dar pasos a serenidad, la escena regresaba lentamente. Pudo ver con claridad todo lo acontecido. Un poderoso y pesado tráiler con doble remolque dirigiéndose sin control alguno a su vehículo, impactándose de frente con ellos sin que nadie lo pudiese evitar.  
Del impacto, casi nada, pero de los momentos subsecuentes, algo que nunca debió haber visto. Los cuerpos de sus padres, aunque completos, cubiertos de sangre y heridas mortales con las ropas desgarradas, milagrosamente no exhibiendo nada, aunque poco le hubiera importado.  
De su parte, su condición no era para nada mejor. Pudo recordar claramente sus dos brazos llenos de cortadas y sangre, con uno de ellos roto al menos en tres partes, sin poder sentir nada bajo la cintura. Y por último, a esa chica, muy joven, no tanto como Lori pero nada cercana a la edad de sus padres, colgando de la cintura a través del parabrisas de la poderosa máquina, escurriendo sangre de sus manos y balanceándose ligeramente.  
De golpe, regresó a la realidad, notando como sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas, pues había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o al menos eso creía. Seguía caminando y escuchando al mismo tiempo hasta que segundos después de extintas sus visiones, pudo ver un par de siluetas.  
Al acercarse más, ambas comenzaron a tomar forma.  
— ¿Ma…má y… papá?  
Exhaló débilmente viendo como sus padres ansiaban recibirlo. Su madre tomándose de sus propias manos, sonriendo pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de igual forma que su padre, solo que este rodeaba con su brazo a Rita, descansando su mano en su hombro. Ambos vestían la misma ropa de siempre, con la diferencia que, al igual que él, estas se hallaban teñidas de blanco.  
Al estar ya frente a ellos, ambos se agacharon a la altura de Lincoln y lo abrazaron lo más fuerte posible, acción que desencadenó un llanto menos controlado de parte de Lincoln y su madre, mientras que Lynn padre se esforzaba por contenerlo lo más posible.  
No había palabras, todo era evidente.  
— ¿Así que… fue todo? —Fue lo que preguntó el joven, visiblemente decaído y sin dejar de llorar—.  
— Me temo que… sí. Así es, corazón —respondió su madre mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello, sonriendo aún, tratando de hacer del amargo momento más ameno—.  
Lincoln decayó la vista.  
— Hijo, sabemos que estas triste. Nadie mas que nosotros se lamenta toda esta situación —hablaba el señor Loud condescendientemente—, nadie más que nosotros lamenta que tu estés aquí —finalizaba con la voz cortada y limpiando su llanto con su manga—.  
Los tres sentían un inmenso dolor, no solo por ellos. Había diez personas en las que se preocupaban mucho, en las que pensaban, y casi estaban seguros, les harían falta.  
— ¿Creen que estarán bien? —Preguntó Lincoln, con mas deseos de escuchar un “sí” que le diera tranquilidad que una verdad que lo preocupara—.  
— Ellas estarán bien, mi pequeño jovencito.  
Aquella era una voz ajena a ellos, una que nunca habían escuchado o recordaban haberlo hecho. Pero la incertidumbre no les duro mucho, pues a los pocos segundos, un pequeño remolino de nubes comenzaba a formarse, generando una brisa de aire, el cual, al respirarlo, hacia que en sus almas naciera paz y quietud, tranquilidad.  
Aquel venteo se volvía un poco más fuerte a cada segundo, hasta que pudieron percibir que, al reducir este su intensidad, un hombre se hacía presente, un anciano con una larga barba, frondosa y blanca, como algodón. El cabello también le era abundante, pero solo en la parte posterior y en los lados de la cabeza, igualmente blanco. Vestía una túnica, también blanca pero con vivos color oro y sandalias cafés, aunque estas no fueran visibles. Y por último, pudieron notar que el anciano en cuestión llevaba consigo lo que parecían unas llaves color doradas colgándole al cuello.  
— Sean bienvenidos —habló aquel personaje. Su voz era gruesa y profunda, imponiendo seguridad y bienestar—. Si no me equivoco, ustedes son los señores Lynn padre y Rita Loud, y el pequeño Lincoln Loud.  
Los tres asintieron, irguiéndose para saludar apropiadamente al hombre.  
— Pues… así es —respondió Lynn padre—. ¿Usted es…?  
El sujeto bufo una alegre risa.  
— Eso no importa, mis queridos amigos. Lo que verdaderamente importa es la tarea que se me ha encomendado.  
— Ah, disculpe señor —comenzó Lincoln, levantando la mano para poder hablar—.  
— Dime, pequeño. ¿Qué te aflige?  
Antes de comenzar a hablar, bajo un momento la cabeza, resignado y triste, pero de inmediato la volvió a dirigir al anciano para aclarar sus dudas.  
— Señor, creo saber lo que está pasando, pero ¿realmente tenemos derecho a…? Bueno, ya sabe.  
El respetable miró dubitativamente al muchacho y a sus padres. Había hecho una pregunta que tenía siglos sin haber escuchado. Él sabía que ya habían sido aceptados, pero algo le decía que ellos no creían del todo la decisión. Así que, sonriendo, colocó una expresión de optimismo.  
— Admiro tu curiosidad, hijo. Pero si dudas tienen, un vistazo las resuelven.  
Después de rimar, hizo un suave movimiento con su mano, como si quisiera que subiera algo, e inmediatamente, del suelo entre las nubes que se habían formado, se elevó lo que prácticamente era un armario de archivos, del cual abrió uno de los compartimientos para sacar dos carpetas.  
— Muy bien. Primero vamos con el Sr. y la Sra. Loud. Veamos —comenzó tranquilamente, abriendo la carpeta—, padres amorosos; responsables con su familia; disposición a siempre estar en la vida de sus hijas e hijo; y siempre querer apoyarlos…  
Ante la primera descripción que les hizo el hombre, los dos adultos se tranquilizaron por dentro, sin embargo, no contaban con que ese hombre de aparente edad avanzada continuaría.  
— Sin embargo, veo aquí algunas situaciones, un par de ellas, específicamente, llaman mi atención. La primera es creer que un niño era de mala suerte —al terminar de decir eso, con la boca hacia un sonido de molestia—; y dejar que una pelea entre dos de sus hijas se convirtiera en una entre todas ellas.  
Finalizaba cerrando la carpeta que contenía la información de los padres, quienes se avergonzaron de si mismos al recordarles ese par de ocasiones, dejando caer sus hombros y cerrando los ojos con evidentes muecas de depresión.  
Pero de nueva cuenta, el anciano soltó un par de risas antes de hablar otra vez.  
— Tranquilos, amigos míos. Si ese par de situaciones fueran condicionantes, bueno, la mitad de los que están adentro habrían tenido de destino otro lugar.  
Lynn y Rita se miraron mutuamente con expectación mientras era ella esta vez la que hablaba.  
— ¿Eso significa que…?  
— Claro que sí, mi estimada señora. Ustedes de hecho, son una de las mejores parejas que he tenido el honor de aceptar. Si gustan —al mismo tiempo que decía aquello, un par de enormes puertas de oro solido se alzaban detrás de él, quien les invitaba a pasar a la vez que estas se abrían de a poco—, pueden entrar.  
Sonrieron y se abrazaron entre ellos por la noticia. No significaba que habían dejado de estar tristes, pero ya no era un asunto en el que pudieran hacer mucho. Ya adentro encontrarían la forma de saber algo de ellas. Pero por lo pronto, debían concentrarse en aquel que tenían junto a ellos, el que desgraciadamente los había acompañado hasta esa instancia.  
— Si no le molesta, señor. Quisiéramos esperar a nuestro hijo, para entrar junto con él.  
— Una decisión que les respeto. Pues no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos.  
Tomó ahora el segundo legajo, el cual se veía evidentemente mas grueso que el anterior. Lincoln trago saliva al no evitar sentirse nervioso mientras el respetable anciano abría la carpeta para consultar la información.  
— Muy bien, Lincoln Loud. Hiciste un video humillante de tus hermanas para ganar un concurso; sacaste provecho de ellas al tener que tomar una decisión; intentar cambiarlas a algo que no eran; ese grosero mensaje a tu hermana mayor; fingir dar esa mala suerte; evitar hacer deporte y hacer que tu hermana tome tu lugar en un equipo de futbol americano, aprovecharse del empleo de Lori para obtener un beneficio propio…  
La mención de cada una de esas situaciones avergonzaba mas y mas a niño de blanca cabellera. Comenzó a creer por un segundo que tal vez él no podría compartir la misma suerte que sus padres. Se resignaba a cada momento mientras que el anciano no paraba de repetir todos los errores de su vida mortal.  
Le recordaba la situación de bicicleta de Lynn, cuando había pasado el día entero ignorándolas la ocasión de la tarea ecológica de su clase, el egoísmo por el mejor lugar en un viaje familiar, culparse a si mismo para proteger a Lucy de… ¿culparse a si mismo?  
Haber escuchado eso lo desconcertó, por lo cual, prestó nuevamente total atención al hombre de prominente barba.  
— …humillarse él mismo para hacer sentir mejor a sus hermanas; ayudar a Lola a aprender a leer; apoyar a Leni para aprender a conducir…; ah, y dos de mis favoritas personales: “hasta entonces, tu hermano te cubre la espalda” y “… a la que muestra las verdaderas, las perfectas ustedes”.  
Y como lo hizo anteriormente, cerró la carpeta de la cual había obtenido la información de Lincoln. Miró al niño y se percató de lo avergonzado que se encontraba, casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
A pesar de lo bueno que había mencionado, aquellas malas acciones eran lo que más lo hacían pesar. Ciertamente no creía ser el mejor de los hermanos, pero según él, hacia méritos para no ser el peor, creencia que se derrumbo en cuanto comenzaron a enumerar las acciones del peliblanco.  
Habiendo notado la actitud del joven de blanca cabellera, el anciano hombre se dispuso a hablar nuevamente con la intención de reconfortarlo.  
— Oye, vamos pequeño —trató de sonar amistoso—. Esta bien, puede que no seas el hermano del año, de hecho, si te enseño esto descubrirías que lo malo que mencioné, no es ni la mitad de lo que llenan las buenas acciones.  
Al mostrarle la carpeta al de los blancos mechones, observó como el viejo hombre no tenía ni un rastro de malicia en su expresión. Supo al mirar sus ojos, que el sujeto no mentía, pero eso no le impidió intentar tomar el archivo, lo cual le fue rápidamente impedido por el sujeto de la gran barba.  
— Lo siento. No podemos permitir que vean esto. Si lo permito, me despiden —finalizó simpáticamente, provocando unas ligeras risas de los tres Loud—… No es broma —agregó riendo nerviosamente—.  
Habiendo logrado su cometido, las puertas tras de él se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, y detrás de ellas, un brillo tan hermoso y radiante los iluminaba y aunque lo miraban directamente, este no les lastimaba la visión, por lo cual podían ver perfectamente. Y al abrirse las puertas en su totalidad, el brillo fue disminuyendo hasta que pudieron percibir un paisaje tan hermoso, algo tan bello que jamás habían imaginado.  
Se trataba de una amplia pradera con el césped más verde que jamás hayan visto. Los arboles eran enormes y frondosos, además de igualmente verdes como el césped. Al fondo se veían montañas con las cimas cubiertas de un blanco manto de nieve que enmarcaban el inicio del azul del cielo, tan despejado y claro, y que en las noches permitía ver lo basto del cosmos.  
Al pie de las mencionadas montañas se encontraba un lago inmenso, cuya agua totalmente cristalina hacia del mismo, un enorme espejo que cumplía su función.  
Y coronando todo, el sol más grande jamás visto alguna vez, posicionado exactamente entre dos montañas, provocando un atardecer eterno.  
Todo aquello era un completo paraíso ante sus ojos, todo era para ellos… solo para ellos.  
— ¿Y bien? Adelante, disfrútenlo.  
Entre ellos se miraban, atinando al mismo pensamiento, mostrando la angustia en sus rostros. El lugar donde pasarían la eternidad no era el problema, eso estaba claro, el verdadero pesar de los tres era que se trataba de demasiado paraíso para ellos tres. Cambiarían pasar todo ese tiempo ahí por solo poder volver y ver a sus queridas hijas y hermanas, al menos, solo al menos, una vez más.  
— Señor —comenzó Rita, evidentemente angustiada—, se ve maravilloso, pero la verdad… la verdad…  
— La verdad es que, no sería nada fácil disfrutarlo sabiendo que, bueno, que nuestras hijas ya no estarán con nosotros —finalizó Lynn padre lo que su esposa había comenzado—.  
— Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos —continuaba Lincoln—. Quisiéramos… al menos quisiéramos poder hablar con ellas una ultima vez… son nuestra familia.  
El hombre se quedo pensativo. Había visto muchas veces el mismo escenario, y la misma cantidad de veces, se le permitía conceder eso que le pedían, que le suplicaban con los rostros.  
— Son una familia adorable, y por mucho tiempo nos han sorprendido, sobre todo ustedes dos —mencionó hablándole directamente a Lynn y Rita—. Esperábamos que esta situación nunca llegara a pasar, pero en la posibilidad de que algún miembro de su familia llegar a este lugar primero, el jefe dio el permiso de pudiese despedirse de su familia como era justo.  
Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar.  
— Ojalá se nos hubiera pasado por la cabeza que más de uno podría llegar —dijo con pesar—. Lamentablemente solo podemos permitirle a uno de ustedes hacerlo. Y me temó que también, esa decisión no me compete a mí, ni a ustedes. El jefe decidirá.  
La incertidumbre se hacia presente en ellos. Todos anhelaban realizar el viaje astral y poder hablar una ultima vez con sus hijas, con sus princesas, sus mejores amigas.  
De un momento a otro, el anciano extendió su mano y un muy diminuto cumulo de nubes se posó en ella para tomar la forma de un celular, el que pudieron notar, al reverso estaba ese logo tan distintivo, dejándolos un poco sorprendidos.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que no los usábamos? Estos bebes son geniales.  
Habiéndoles causado gracia, esperaron expectantes a la decisión final de ellos. Cada uno de ellos tenia la esperanza de ser ese que pudiera ir a despedirse a nombre de todos, comunicarles que estarían bien y que las esperarían el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y de cierto modo pensaban que la decisión se resumiría a los padres, pues en el fondo, inclusive Lincoln, pensaban que tal vez eso seria demasiado para un niño, un niño al que le fue arrebatada la vida, y quien no merecía estar ahí, al menos, no tan pronto.  
En lo que esperaban la respuesta, Lincoln volvió a alzar la mano queriendo hablar.  
— Si, dime joven.  
— Ah, señor. Antes de ver a mis padres, yo tuve una… un recuerdo. Fue de… eso —titubeo al recordar las horribles imágenes—. Yo, además de ver a mamá y papá, también vi a…  
— Oh, claro —respondió exaltado—. Bueno, si te preguntas que fue de ella, ya esta en un lugar igual al que ustedes irán.  
Rápidamente les explicó que debido a que la atendió a ella primero, fue lo que causó que se demorara un poco más con ellos.  
Les explicó como la chofer del otro vehículo involucrado había perdido el control al quedarse sin frenos. La chica había tenido el mismo recuerdo del accidente y al darse cuenta de lo que provocó, rompió en un mar de lagrimas mas desgarrador que el de ellos, pues no solo ella había sido víctima, sino que por su culpa, tres personas inocentes, entre ellas un pequeño de cabello blanco, habían perdido su vida.  
— Estaba tan devastada, que incluso pidió verlos para pedir disculpas y que fueran ustedes los que decidieran su destino —terminó de contarles—.  
— ¿Y que fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó el pequeño—.  
— Bueno, no esta permitido. Pero en caso de que ustedes quieran hablar con ella, bueno, en ese caso sería posible.  
Impresionado por la actitud del niño, emitió una sonrisa que pocas veces colocaba en su rostro. Una de satisfacción al ver como un ser así llegó a la tierra.  
— Bueno, yo si quisiera hablar con ella. La pobre debe seguir sintiéndose mal —dijo Rita ligeramente preocupada—.  
— Claro que sí, cariño —respondió su esposo tomándola de la mano—. Solo debemos esperar a saber quien irá a hablar con nuestras pequeñas, entonces los otros dos iremos a hablar con la pobre mujer.  
— Pues usted y su esposa pueden ir —habló el viejo—, pues Lincoln será el que pueda hablar con sus hijas por última vez.  
La noticia los sorprendió a todos, hasta al mismo peliblanco. Tenia ganas de hacerlo, de poder hablar y ver una ultima vez a sus hermanas, pero no le parecía justo. Cierto es que se trataba de su familia, pero a su juzgar, la mujer que les había dado la vida tenia un poco mas de derecho, al igual que su padre.  
— La decisión no fue tomada al azar, amigos míos —volvió a tomar la palabra el venerable—. Todo lo que hicieron en vida, así como lo que estuvieron haciendo al llegar aquí fue tomado en cuenta, y cuando su hijo también se preocupó por esa chica, estuve seguro de cual sería el fallo del jefe.  
No era un secreto que Lincoln podía llegar a ser muy egoísta, pero, en contraparte, también podía comportarse de una manera muy altruista. Y no se trataba de que Lynn o Rita no fueran buenas persona, pero Lincoln, a pesar de su corta edad, había demostrado en vida poder actuar igual de maduro que su hermana más grande, o quizás hasta superior.  
Pero en la mente de los tres resonaba una duda, seguía siendo un niño, un niño que llego a donde esta asustado, triste, preocupado. Todos pensaban, incluido el anciano si acaso aquella no seria mucha responsabilidad para el joven de los blancos cabellos. Y sin embargo, después de haberlo sopesado tan solo unos cuantos segundos…  
— Acepto —sonó decidido y confiado—.  
Una oportunidad, eso era lo que habían pedido y justamente lo que les habían dado. Y él, el mas pequeño de entre ellos, el que solía hacer o reparar desastres en casa, el que amó como nadie amó a esas niñas, el único varón entre diez chicas. Él deberá llevar no solo su menaje propio, también el de sus padres.  
Los aludidos hubieran querido objetar, pero al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su hijo, no tenían alma para hacerlo. tal vez, y solo tal vez, en algún momento del futuro, puedan de nuevo pedir esa oportunidad para ser ellos quienes visiten a sus queridas hijas, a las alegrías de esa tan numerosa y peculiar familia.  
De ese modo, habiéndose hecho todos a la idea de las decisiones de los que estaban a cargo, a Lincoln se le permitió tomar esa oportunidad, esa en la que anhelaban la despedida, la que llevaría las ultimas palabras de sus padres a sus amadas hijas, y él podría decir las propias frente a frente.  
— Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Tendrás solo una noche para hablar con todas en sus sueños —sentenció el otro peliblanco—.  
— ¿En sus sueños? —Preguntó confundido y desanimado—.  
— Pero claro. No puedes llegar a plena luz del día diciendo “Hola, soy su hermano fallecido. vine a despedirme” —agregó con un tono sarcástico sin querer sonar grosero—.  
— De acuerdo. Entiendo.  
El de los blancos mechones volteo a ver a sus padres, quienes abrazados, le sonreían llenándolo de confianza. Sabían que haría un buen trabajo, y al final, solo escuchó aplaudir dos veces al viejo para de nueva cuenta, ver todo, o mejor dicho, ver nada, solo un negro vacío.

~O~

Se trató del peor momento de sus vidas. La mayoría no podía dejar de llorar, solo Lori y Luna habían podido controlarse una vez las lapidas fueron colocadas, pero eso no significaba que habían dejado de sentir lo que los demás en la vieja camioneta familiar. No se escuchaba nada mas que los sollozos de todas en los asientos de los pasajeros, y adelante, esa pareja de adultos mayores quienes también se encontraban totalmente destrozados por dentro.  
Él lloraba internamente, y ella sentía su dolor. La marina lo entrenó para todo, pero perder a su hija, a su yerno y a su único nieto, no. Para eso no. Mas no podía derrumbarse, no frente a ellas, los ángeles que le quedaban. Debía… no, debían ser fuertes por y para ellas. Es algo que Albert no haría solo, después de todo, Myrtle también era parte de la familia, y no por haberse integrado tarde le dolía menos.  
Mas todo eso, ahí iba. Estoico, inquebrantable, de nuevo, al menos frente a ellas.  
Al llegar a su casa todas bajaron lo más rápido posible. Querían irse a dormir, querían creer que al despertar todo se trataría de una horrible pesadilla.  
— ¡Oigan todas ustedes! ¡Sean corteses! —Gritó Lori. La voz entrecortada evidenciaba que no había hecho mas que llorar en todo el día—.  
Todas hicieron caso omiso a la mayor. ¿Qué mas daba si las castigaba?  
— Oh, tranquila querida. No importa —mencionó la mujer mayor condescendientemente tomando la mano de Lori desde dentro del vehículo, en el asiento del copiloto—. Deben estar muy alteradas… igual que tú. Ve a descansar —finalizó palmeando dos veces la mejilla de Lori, pudiendo sentir la humedad que desprendieron sus ojos—.  
— Gra… gracias abuela —respondió la joven rubia—. Buenas noches… ah. Algo más. Te ruego… te hagas cargo del abuelo, por favor —finalizó ya sin emoción alguna—.  
— Descuida princesa. Buenas noches —acabo sonriéndole—.  
Después de también despedirse de su abuelo, quien solo asintió a Lori. Tenia miedo que de abrir la boca y emitir cualquier sonido, estallara en llanto, provocando mas incertidumbre y dolor a sus nietas. Todo lo que fuera a sacar, lo haría en otro lado.  
Caminó hacia su casa para entrar también y seguir el consejo de Myrtle a la vez que su abuelo se llevaba a Vanzilla con ellos. Ya otro día iría a recogerla para llevarla de nuevo a casa. Pero mientras se dirigía dentro, notó que ninguna de las luces de la casa había sido encendida. Era obvio que no les interesaba, de hecho, no lo haría nada en ese momento. Tenia que entrar pero no quería hacerlo. No soportaría verlas en ese estado por mas tiempo. Pero como la mayor, era su deber tranquilizarlas, ser un ejemplo para ellas.  
No tuvo el valor para entrar con todo ese sollozo resonando por toda la casa, llanto que inevitablemente a ella también le hizo romper en lágrimas, y sin tener la fuerza para seguir adelante, se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico y bajo la vista inmediatamente. Las gotas de sus ojos recorrían su rostro hasta caer por su nariz mientras internamente se preguntaba nuevamente lo que todo mundo en el funeral se cuestionaba, ¿Por qué?  
El funeral… Recordarlo se sentía como 1000 agujas atravesando su corazón lentamente. Familia y amigos, todos consternados por lo que estaban presenciando, rompiéndole aun mas el alma al darse cuenta de que de los tres, la pérdida que mas se lloraba era la de su hermano.  
Podía jurar que todo el curso de su hermano estaba ahí reunido. Conocía a su circulo mas cercano, era imposible que faltaran o que no se derrumbaran, y de todos, el pequeño chico de raza negra era el que mas sufría. Era obvio. Prácticamente juntos desde el jardín de infancia y de pronto, recibes la noticia de que tu mejor amigo murió no debe ser nada fácil. También podía identificar a varias niñas de su clase llorando amargamente, sin embargo, a la única a la que pudo reconocer fue a esa niña con sudadera purpura y tez morena.  
La relación que habían forjado los niños Santiago con Lori y Lincoln los obligó a estar ahí, y de los dos, Ronnie Anne era la que más sufría. Al igual que Clyde, había perdido a su mejor amigo, a un gran compañero, alguien con quien sabia podía abrirse más allá de su familia. Pero Bobby tampoco estaba mejor, pues además de la tristeza que podía sentir, él también había perdido un gran amigo, ese que por momentos podía hacerse pasar por su hermano menor.  
Acabó de recordar y miró al cielo, contemplando las estrellas del firmamento nocturno. Al menos, en ese momento, quería pensar que ya estaban ahí, junto a las estrellas, vigilándolas, cuidándolas, amándolas.  
Cuando decidió que había pasado el suficiente tiempo lamentándose, encontró fuerzas para entrar a su hogar. Ahora debía pensar en todas ellas. Se acababa de convertir en la cabeza de familia, en la que debía poner orden y encargarse de ellas, velando por ellas, convertirse en su segunda madre, tratando de acercarse los mas posible a lo que fue Rita. Le seria imposible acercarse a ser lo que fue ella, al menos, siendo tan joven.  
No se preocuparía por conseguir un trabajo, al menos ese aspecto estaba resuelto en cierta forma dados los seguros que tenían sus padres. No cabía duda, fueron los mejores padres que pudieron existir.  
Entró con cautela a la casa, de la cual, solo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero lo fue suficiente para notar que ninguna de sus hermanas había ido a dormir a sus habitaciones, estando todas reunidas en la sala.  
Halló a las gemelas recargadas entre si el pie del sofá; sentado en este, Luan recargada en Luna, quien entre sus manos sostenía la de la comediante; al lado de ellas se encontraba Leni cargando a Lily. Ella no estaba apoyada en nadie, mientras que la bebe estaba cómodamente acurrucada en sus brazos y regazo; y en el sillón restante, Lynn servia de cama a Lucy y Lisa.  
Pasó su mano por las cabezas de todas ellas, acariciando sus cabellos y notando que habían llorado hasta quedarse dormidas. Así que pensando que no era una mala idea, tomó asiento en el poco espacio que quedaba en el sofá, junto a Leni, a quien con cuidado apoyó en ella para que descansara más cómodamente mientras Lori lo hacia en la cabeza de su hermana menor inmediata.  
Espera, como ellas, dormir y que al despertar, todo se tratara de una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que nunca debió pasar… O, al menos, no despertar de nuevo a esa horrible realidad.  



	2. Sin llorar más

El mundo de los sueños es nuestro y solo nuestro. Ella a su corta edad no lo sabía, solo tenía en cuenta que debía disfrutar los momentos gloriosos que dentro de su mente sucedían mientras duraran. Al despertar no recordaría nada, pero probablemente en esa ocasión, eso sería algo que la acompañaría toda la vida.  
Al crecer ella no tendría la noción correcta de si en ese momento fue un sueño o la realidad, o quizás… ambos.  
En su cuna, comenzaba a sentirse mal. No tenía hambre y tampoco necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Simplemente algo no la dejaba dormir cómodamente. Pronto sintió la soledad de la habitación que compartía con Lisa. No era extraño despertar y no encontrar movimiento en el lugar, aunque contrario a eso, las razones de sus despertares iban más allá de esa puerta de madera.  
Solían respetar su habitación cada que dormía, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones el ruido era demasiado incluso para la persona con el sueño más pesado, y ella no era para nada la excepción.   
Sin embargo, silencio, no uno como los que se esforzaban en hacer para no despertarla, si no que más bien se trataba de un silencio que llenaba el ambiente de inseguridad y sobre todo, miedo.   
Con cada segundo transcurrido, Lily se acercaba más a la desesperación, no solo por no poder dormir, sino también por no escuchar nada más que el escalofriante eco de los vientos recorrer la casa. Pronto no podría más y transformaría su desesperación en llanto. Pero entre tanto, hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención de quien fuera. Alguien que la ayudara a dejar de sentirse de esa forma, alguien que le aliviara un poco los pesares que sentía dentro y calmara su alma.  
Mas no hubo respuesta.   
Nadie, absolutamente nadie había hecho algo por ayudarla, y de hecho, no parecía que hubiese alguien cerca. Y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso, no pudo contener más su llanto, esperando que eso fuera lo suficiente para llamar la atención de al quien , quien fuera, pues también se trataba de su último recurso.  
Pasaron los minutos y nadie atendía a su llamado. Lamentablemente también pasaban las horas y Lily lloraba lo más fuerte que podía, buscando una, aunque sea solo una persona que la pudiera proteger de aquello que sentía, eso que la oprimía en su corazón y alma. Pero solo, vacío. Pronto empezaría a perder las fuerzas y caería en un letargo que la enviaría de nuevo al plano terrenal. Mas no dejaría de intentarlo, no al menos hasta perder todas sus fuerzas, las que parecían comenzar a debilitarse.  
El llanto comenzaba a ser menos ruidoso a cada momento.  
Tenía miedo de quedarse dormida para no despertar jamás, pero parecía estar cediendo al cansancio y la fatiga. Ya no soportaría mucho tiempo más.  
Comenzó a perder intensidad en su llanto al punto de ser casi insonoro, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el característico rechinido de la puerta captó su atención, y aunque lo pudo oír, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para mirar de que era lo que se trataba, pues sea quien sea, había llegado algo tarde a la cita.  
—Hermanita. Oye Lily — escuchó a alguien pero reconocía el timbre de su voz—. ¿Estás bien, hermanita? ¿Tienes hambre o necesitas un cambio?   
Escucho nuevamente a la persona hablar, quien se había acercado a su cuna para ver qué era lo que le ocurría. Sin embargo, el peso de los parpados la estaba venciendo, lo que le estaba haciendo imposible también ver de quien se trataba, solo viendo una silueta que le parecía familiar, la cual acercó sus manos a ella y la tomo por el torso, levantándola de la cama y llevándola con ella.  
Poco a poco la imagen se iba aclarando. Comenzaba a distinguir el cabello, la ropa, incluso el tacto, para al final, poder reconocer el rostro de su hermano mayor. Ese que recuerda con un cariño especial por ser el miembro diferente, por ser especial sin tener algo en lo que destaque.  
—Aw. ¿La pequeña Lily solo quería un abrazo? —Mencionó con el cásico tono con el que le solía hablar—.  
De a poco la bebe se calmaba, comenzando a cambiar los pucheros por algunas risas. Sus ojos se deshumedecían y su alma comenzaba a calmarse. Los mimos que él hacia la tranquilizaban más de lo que pensaría.   
—¿Te sientes mejor, Lily? —Preguntó separándose de ella un poco—.  
La pequeñita solo respondió con ruidos pero daba a entender que se encontraba mejor que hace un momento, al menos. Su ansiedad disminuía y su miedo se había esfumado.  
Y fue esa la señal que tuvo Lincoln para regresarla nuevamente a su cuna, mientras bostezaba de cansancio, finalmente, solo cerrando los ojos, mas no sin perder la noción de lo que aún estaba ocurriendo con él, pues se resistía a regresar sin escuchar más a su hermano mayor, pues muy en el fondo sabia, que si no era en ese momento, ya no sería nunca más.  
—Mi pequeña hermanita. No sabes lo mucho que te vamos a extrañar —decía sonando condescendiente—. ¿Sabes? Aunque no están aquí, creo que sienten lo mismo que yo. Lo único que lamentamos contigo es no poder estar presentes cuando crezcas; cuando… cuando te conviertas en mujer o cuando tengas tu primera cita. Aunque creo que desde arriba, tanto papá como yo estaremos muy celosos del afortunado, mientras mamá trata de calmarnos…  
Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lily, pasando su mano por él único mechón existente.  
—Te amamos, y nunca te olvidaremos, Lily. La más inocente de todos —finalizó e inmediatamente plantó un beso en su frente—.  
Para ese entonces, Lily prácticamente se encontraba dormida nuevamente, regresando al plano terrenal, chupando su pulgar pero con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando la tranquilidad que había quedado en su alma. Y antes de que todo finalizara, de que tuviera que irse, aunque no tenía el compás de Luna, comenzó a cantar esa canción que alguna vez los exasperó tanto, pero que a ella la hacía feliz.  
—Ya bebita sin llorar… a jugar y a retozar… Muy contentos tu y yo. Ríe… ríe… ríe.


	3. Inteligente, pero una niña al fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turno de la más inteligente de la familia

Todo era regocijo en el Palacio de Conciertos de Estocolmo, donde cientos de investigadores y científicos de gran renombre se habían dado cita para la ceremonia en la que reconocían el arduo trabajo de muchos de ellos.   
Uno tras otro, los ganadores eran reconocidos por todos los asistentes en cuanto recibían el galardón de su categoría, de las cuales, Física, Literatura, Química y Economía ya habían sido entregadas, y la siguiente era la categoría de medicina, la cual, al ser mencionada, hizo que el jovial ambiente que inundaba la sala se perdiese, lo cual en principio, a la única ganadora de esa ocasión, no le causo mucha intriga, incluso se podía decir que tampoco se encontraba demasiado atenta a la ceremonia, solo reaccionando hasta escuchar su nombre.  
—… Lisa Loud —comentó el encargado de la ceremonia, con notoria apatía y aborrecimiento al momento de decir su nombre—…  
Lisa, feliz, se acercó al presídium a recibir su galardón, no sin percibir en el camino los incomodos susurros de las personas a su alrededor mientras se dirigía a recibir su premio de manos del Rey de Suecia.  
Intentando ignorar todo aquello, la pequeña siguió con la mejor disposición, sin embargo, fue al final que todo comenzó a ponerse de la peor manera.  
—Eres… una niña —dijo el soberano sueco, con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro y molestia, pensando que se trataba de una broma—. ¿Cómo pudo una insignificante niña ganar el Nobel de medicina?  
En ese momento, Lisa comenzó a sentir una ligera presión en su pecho. El sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente, hasta el punto en el que una sensación de miedo se comenzaba a apoderar de todo su cuerpo.  
—Esa no es la verdadera pregunta, majestad. El cuestionamiento real seria, ¿cómo fue que ¡usted! Lisa Loud, pudo ganar el Nobel? —Cuestionó una voz desconocida, profunda y aterradora, que no provenía de ninguno de los asistentes, pero con la cual todos estaban de acuerdo—.  
En el momento en que su acusación finalizó, el entorno comenzó a tornarse oscuro. Las tinieblas se apoderaban de la sala y una densa niebla comenzaba a rodearla, mientras los asistentes y premiados, así como el mismo Rey de Suecia, y todas las personas ahí en general, comenzaban a crecer al tiempo que perdían el color de su tez y sus prendas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del ambiente y solo siendo visibles los ojos de todos ellos, imposibles de no ver dado el color rojo sangre del que se habían tornado.  
Lisa murió de miedo entonces, dando torpes pasos sin saber hacia dónde caminar o correr, atrás o adelante. Los escalofríos se apoderaban más y más a prisa de ella, y en uno de los pasos en retroceso que dio, cayó de espaldas, cerrando los ojos por un momento de manera instintiva por el golpe, de los cuales ya emanaban lágrimas, las cuales se intensificaron al momento de que la voz de momentos atrás volvió a escucharse.  
—¡¿Cómo, Lisa?! ¡¿Dinos cómo es posible que ganaras cuando ni siquiera pudiste prevenir la muerte de tus padres y hermano?!   
Escuchó eso y en su garganta, el nudo que sentía por reprimir el llanto se transformó en cuchillas hiriéndola por dentro a cada segundo que pasaba.   
—Yo… yo —se esforzaba por hacerse oír, pero nuevamente era interrumpida—…  
—¡Silencio! —Dijo el ente espectral desconocido, acompañando su voz con lo que parecía la furia de los más profundos infiernos—. ¡Si ni siquiera intentaste traerlos a la vida una vez más…! ¡¿Qué no fuiste tú la que inventó un armatoste para viajar en el tiempo?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE DE ESO, LISA LOUD?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA, LISA LOUD?!  
Los gritos le desgarraban el alma, no por lo amenazadores de estos, sino por lo que decían. Pensaba que tenía razón, ella, siendo tan inteligente, como se jactaba de serlo siempre y a cada instante, principalmente frente a sus hermanas y hermano, no pudo hacer nada, no intento hacer nada, simplemente no fue lo que dice ser.  
Aterrada, no respondió, y ahí en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, alzo la mirada para ver como todos esos entes diabólicos se acercaban a ella, ya no solo con los ojos de sangre, pues uno a uno comenzaban a abrir lo que parecían bocas, llenas de grandes y afilados colmillos, chorreantes de sangre, en busca de devorarla.   
Al ver eso, la genio de las grandes gafas soltó el grito más escalofriante que alguna vez haya escuchado o emitido, un grito con el que expresaba no solo su terror, también su miseria sobre la gran verdad que acababa de escuchar, acompañado de ríos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, pero, al ver una vez más como las criaturas se acercaban a ella, con todo el temor y la tristeza de su corazón, comenzó a correr, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tratando de alejarse del mismo modo de todo eso.  
Corría a donde sea, solo quería alejarse, no solo de esas horribles bestias, también de la verdad, pero le era imposible huir de eso último, pues al dar cada paso, parecía como las criaturas se formaban a cada uno de los lados del camino de Lisa, vociferando todo aquello que ya había escuchado y solo la enloquecía más.  
—Pudiste hacer más…  
—¿No se supone que es una genio?  
—¿En realidad esperaba ganar un Nobel?  
—Con razón era la hermana que más odiaba el chico.  
Toda la crueldad imaginable y la que no se podía imaginar se escuchaba en esas palabras, que inútilmente intentaba acallar presionando sus manos mientras corría, con los ojos cerrados, y a cada que los volvía a abrir, veía el sendero reducirse por culpa de esos demonios, hasta que muy a lo lejos, pudo ver como una muy pequeña y muy tenue línea de luz de divisaba a lo lejos. Y guiada por lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, siguió corriendo, tratando de acelerar el paso, pues lo que sea que fuera, no podía ser peor que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.  
Corrió y corrió y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver que se trataba de una puerta, la cual abrió con desesperación, cruzando el umbral y cerrando de un portazo, jurando que a punto estuvo de ser alcanzada por la garra de una de esas cosas.   
Tras la puerta, solo silencio, un silencio abrumador y desesperador. Había quedado agotada después de la carrera que había tenido con esos demonios, y no evitó el caer de rodillas, y después apoyarse sobre el suelo también con sus manos, vio como la mezcla de lágrimas y sudor caía y humedecía el piso. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de esos crueles seres, pero… ¿acaso no tenían razón?  
Perdiendo las fuerzas, se recostó en el frío suelo, sin importarle eso y sin dejar de llorar. Se acurrucó a sí misma, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero todo eso la había superado, no era tan madura como creía ser. En algún momento creyó ser más fuerte, y ahora sabe… que no es así.  
Se mantuvo en esa posición por lo que ella hubiera jurado fueron horas, llorando hasta quedarse dormida, lo cual no sucedía, solo seguía llorando y recordando, sintiendo el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres y hermano y con la impotencia de no haber hecho nada, ni de intentarlo después.  
Se perdió en sus pensamientos acerca de eso, pero el sonido del pomo la sacó de ellos, infundiéndole una vez más el terror que sintió. Ya se encontraba exhausta. No podría correr más aunque quisiera, solo le quedaba aguardar a lo que sea que fuese a pasar. Simplemente cubrió su rostro para no ver el destino que probablemente le aguardaba.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, una hermosa luz la cubrió, la pudo ver a través de las comisuras que se formaban entre los dedos de sus manos, observando también como una silueta se movía en frente de ella. No quería aseverar si se trataba de alguien que podía ayudarla o podía hacerle daño. Y solo fue hasta que sintió el tacto de la mano de aquella sombra sobre la suya que ese terror y tristeza abandonaron su corazón, pero aún se negaba a ver, misma situación de la que se encargó el responsable de la silueta de hace unos instantes.  
Tomó con firmeza la mano de Lisa y lentamente fue descubriendo su rostro. La pequeña castaña dejó su rostro al descubierto, pero tampoco abría los ojos, solo hasta que escuchó que dijeron su nombre.  
—¿Lisa? Lisa, abre los ojos —dijo la voz, con ese timbre tan tranquilizador que le dio fuerzas para abrir sus ojos—.  
Tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz dado el prolongado periodo sombrío por el que atravesó, pero al irse aclarando su visión, esta se llenó de más humedad aun al poderlo ver claramente. Ahí, en frente de ella, él estaba, apoyado en una de sus rodillas para estar a su altura, vistiendo su clásico conjunto de camisa naranja y pantalón azul. Su cabello, tan blanco como la nieve, tal y como lo recordaba, y sus característicos dientes de conejo.  
No pudo evitar dar un salto hacia Lincoln, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía a él, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas de felicidad, pues una vez más lo tenía frente a ella. Y a la par, apenas audible pero inentendibles, exhalaba susurros propios de una niña de 4 años.  
—Estas aquí, estas aquí… no… no te… has ido —decía mientras continuaba con su desgarrador llanto—…  
Ante las acciones de su segunda hermana más pequeña, solo atinó a abrazarla recíprocamente, con todo el amor que ella le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento, escuchando sus palabras, y rompiéndosele el corazón , pues sabía que tendría que decirle la verdad. Una sensación nada agradable, el tener que destruir las ilusiones de Lisa, las cuales apenas y recordaba que las hubiese visto alguna vez.   
Acaricio de la manera más fraternalmente posible su cabeza, sintiendo tal vez por última vez, el castaño cabello de su hermana.   
Se sentó en el suelo, y dejó que Lisa siguiera desahogándose en su regazo, sin soltar su camisa, ya parcialmente humedecida por las lágrimas de su pequeña genio. Estaría así todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, todo el tiempo que Lisa requiriera.  
—Hermano…  
Lincoln no respondió, solo continúo consolando a Lisa.  
—Hermano —volvió a decir ella entre sollozos—, dime… dime que es real… por favor.  
Lincoln no quería decirle a Lisa que se trataba de un sueño. No quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se encontraba, por eso no dio respuesta, dejando que el agitado respirar de la menor fuera lo único que rompiera con ese silencio.  
—Lisa, hermana —finalmente se decidió a hablar, apaciguando con su voz las ansias de Lisa—, esto es tan real como tú quieras que sea, hermanita…  
Beso su frente, lo cual logró tranquilizarla aún más, cerrando los ojos y formando en sus labios una apenas notoria sonrisa, y Lincoln, dándose cuenta de eso, trató de continuar por esa línea.  
—Mi pequeña genio —repitió, acariciando su cabello y su rostro aún—, no importa si hoy no ganaste. No necesitas ni necesitaras un Nobel para curar enfermedades, o para llevar al hombre a Plutón, porque tú puedes; y tampoco… para que estemos orgullosos de ti, Lisa.  
Las palabras de su hermano la tranquilizaban al punto de hacerla dormir una vez más, en los brazos y regazo de su hermano mayor, el que siempre trató de hacer lo mejor para ella, de ser un buen hermano… y el que le dio los mejores emparedados de su corta vida. Con ese pensamiento podía dormir tranquila una vez más, con la felicidad que le causó verlo una última vez, salvándola de los monstros del armario como hace no mucho tiempo había hecho, como su mejor hermano mayor.  
—Descansa —volvió a besar su frente—, y recuerda… mamá, papá y yo estamos y estaremos orgullosos siempre de ti. Te amamos, Lisa Loud.


	4. El Parque

Ambas lo presentían, pero no dejaban de hacer rechinar ese viejo sube y baja al jugar en él. Uno pensaría que todo serían risas y alegrías al ver a dos pequeñas jugando, más no era así, pues, inicialmente, no había nadie más a su alrededor. No más personas, no más niños, ni siquiera más juegos a los que poder ir cuando se agotasen del que ocupaban en ese instante, solo ellas dos en ese viejo juego de fierro casi oxidado en su totalidad.

Una subía, la otra bajaba, era un interminable bucle. En el ambiente solo se escuchaba el rechinar que hacía el juego, y al poner más atención, se podía oír al viento silbar, mover las hojas secas de los árboles y el césped mientras una tenue luz de sol anunciaba el atardecer.

Ambas lo sabían, debían volver a casa, sin embargo, ¿habría razón para hacerlo? Su hogar ya no era lo mismo, y con el silencio reinante daban a entender su postura. Ya no era divertido, dejo de serlo hace horas para ambas, simplemente continuaban ahí por el mero hecho de no querer volver a un hogar fragmentado, un hogar sin luz, un lugar lleno de tristeza de la cual trataban de huir, o evitar lo mayormente posible.

Finalmente, el ultimo rayo de sol amenazaba con ocultarse tras las colinas, y aunque no lo quisieran, debían volver a ese hogar que ya no podían llamar hogar.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, Lana —dijo Lola, bajándose del juego—.

Al bajarse, provocó que por lógica, Lana cayera con algo de rudeza al piso, gritando levemente, dando a entender que no fue para tanto.

—Lo siento —dijo Lola decaída—.

—No importa —respondió Lana con la misma emoción, frotando su trasero—. En fin, vámonos.

Al decir aquello, Lana camino junto a su hermana para emprender camino a casa, a la par que la oscuridad se comenzaba a hacer presente, a la cual no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino.

A medida que avanzaban a través de ese parque, la oscuridad iba en incremento, sin embargo, el alumbrado público brillaba por su ausencia, y con cada paso que las niñas daban, el ambiente comenzaba a pesar más, no solo por la oscuridad, que apenas permitía ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, pues este se tornaba pesado, y el respirar se les dificultaba a ambas, que comenzaban a sentir miedo de lo que las rodeaba.

Temerosas, se tomaron de la mano una a la otra, sin dejar de caminar, adentrándose en la noche de la ciudad, de ese parque. Los sonidos escaseaban, pues ni siquiera el grillar de los insectos podía ser percibido por las gemelas. Trataban de evadir esa siniestra sensación, pero no podían hablar entre ellas.

La temperatura comenzaba a descender, pasando de una agradable y tibia tarde de verano, a una ventosa noche de invierno que presagiaba el peligro. El frío viento chocaba con sus rostros e iba en incremento, queriendo a como diera lugar, penetrar en sus almas y abrazar sus corazones, envolviéndolos de la peor sensación que pudiesen sentir.

Llegó un momento en el cual todos los elementos se juntaban para evitar el paso de las chicas, que ya por desesperación comenzaban a avanzar a pasos presurosos envueltas en la oscuridad y presas del desconcierto que se generó en su interior.

Estaban a punto de comenzar a correr cuando escucharon al cielo rugir poderosamente con un par de truenos. Parecía que estaba enfadado con las gemelas, las cuales terminaron por sucumbir ante el miedo y comenzaron a correr rápidamente sin destino alguno, aun tomadas de las manos, pero evidentemente muertas de pánico, un pánico que a ambas les provoco algunas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

Corrían desesperadamente, también temerosas de estrellarse contra algo que no pudieran ver, pero lo importante en ese momento para ambas era salir de esa, aparentemente, infinita oscuridad.

Con cada paso que daban, se hacía más oscuro. Un negro tan profundo ante sus ojos que podría robar cualquier luz que se le cruzara por enfrente, pero ya no tenían a donde correr. En ese punto ya no sabían si iban en la dirección correcta o estaban regresando a ese endemoniado lugar. Solo corrían lo más rápido posible, todo lo que sus piernas daban de sí.

Fue una décima de segundo, pero un gran y brillante relámpago iluminó el cielo con negras nubes, haciéndolas detenerse, y solo para percatarse que no iban hacia ningún lado, encontrándose exactamente en el mismo lugar del que partieron. Podían ver como las fuertes ráfagas de viento maltrataban las ramas de ese enorme roble que tenían cerca y como hacía que el juego en el que se supone debían divertirse hace unas horas se movía frenéticamente guiado por el eje central de arriba abajo, rechinando cada vez más fuerte.

Un nuevo relámpago volvió a iluminar el cielo, acompañado de un tronar más escandaloso aun por parte del firmamento. Un acto celestial que rompió las frágiles almas de esas dos pequeñas niñas gemelas, las cuales no supieron más que hacer que romper en llanto. Tan desgarrador y lastimoso para aquel que presenciara la escena. Mas no había nadie.

Relámpagos y truenos seguían y a pasos agigantados, parecía que se dirigían hacia las dos tratando de lastimarlas. Truenos más fuertes, relámpagos más potentes y duraderos. Llegó el momento en el que ambas, abrazadas entre sí, perdieron la fuerza para estar de pie y caían sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, que se disfrazarían con la naciente lluvia. Solo eso les faltaba.

La caída del agua incremento radicalmente su potencia, ahí abrazadas, sin abrir los ojos, temblando de pavor, en medio de una gran y poderosa tormenta, desamparadas, sin nadie. El agua que caía les lastimaba los rostros, parecía que nada podían hacer, y que nada podía empeorar, pero justo cuando el más ruidoso y espantoso trueno se hizo sonar, una enorme descarga eléctrica fue atraída por aquel viejo sube y baja, del cual estaban relativamente cerca.

El impacto mandó a volar a las dos debajo de ese enorme árbol, consternadas por lo ocurrido. A poco estuvieron de ser ellas quienes recibieran la descarga eléctrica, más ahí, debajo del árbol, no tardarían en recibir una.

Se encontraban desconcertadas. Eran completamente presas del miedo. Se buscaron mutuamente desesperadas por encontrase con la otra, lográndolo cerca del tronco del árbol. Se aferraban lo más fuerte posible a la corteza, encontrando por fortuna la mano de la otra.

—¡Auxilio! —Gritó Lana en un desesperado intento por obtener alguna respuesta—. ¡Por… favor! ¡¿Alguien?!

Sin embargo, pareció que esa llamada de ayuda no le agradó a quien fuera responsable, e inmediatamente el suelo sobre el que estaban paradas comenzó a temblar violentamente. Quería que esas dos niñas pagaran por algo. El suelo que alcanzaban a percibir con cada relámpago notoriamente se comenzaba a abrir, y ya ambas no solo lloraban, era un alarido que suplicaba compasión.

Se volvieron a abrazar lo más fuerte que podían, gritando ambas por alguien que las ayudara, pero era inútil. Nadie acudiría a su rescate, y en medio de la angustia, inconscientemente, Lana nuevamente se dirigió hacia la nada.

—¡Ayuda, por favor…! Lin… ¡Lincoln! —Grito nuevamente, llorando—.

—¡Lana…! —Intentaba Lola llamarla—. ¡Lana!

—Él dijo… ¡Tu dijiste que siempre nos protegerías! —Volvió a exhalar, esta vez más angustiada—.

—¡La…! —el viento ahogaba los débiles esfuerzos de Lola por comunicarse con su hermana, aun estando tan cerca—.

—¡Él lo dijo…! ¡Lo dijeron!

—¡Ellos ya están muertos! —Bramó fuertemente Lola al momento que cesaban los truenos y el ruido del viento—. ¡Ellos ya no están! —Agregó, llorando—. Ya no…

No pudo evitar desmoronarse en llanto. Su declaración la afecto tanto a sí misma como a su hermana, que de igual forma, se acercó a Lola abrazarla. Era cierto, ya no estaban y ya no estarían.

Estaban tan perdidas y conmocionadas que no se dieron cuenta como todo cesó radicalmente; la lluvia, el viento, los truenos y relámpagos habían calmado su ira y la tierra se amansaba. Lo único que se mantenía era la oscuridad, negra pero que comenzaba a emanar un ambiente menos hostil, sin embargo, las dos pequeñas no podían percibirlo.

Lloraban lo más fuerte que podían, querían expresar su dolor por la realidad, una en la que sus padres y hermano ya no existían. Lo hicieron hasta que las fuerzas comenzaron a agotárseles, disminuyendo el llanto. Abrazadas, no dejaban de llorar por completo, pero de nuevo caían de rodillas y solo teniendo el tronco para sostenerse, lo usaron para apoyarse en el sobre sus brazos. Estaban vencidas, los parpados les pesaban al punto que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, y a poco de quedarse dormidas…

—Así que aquí es donde estaban —escucharon decir una voz—. Están empapadas.

Al principio no reconocieron la voz. Pensaron que se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas mayores. No querían abrir los ojos, pero sintieron como esa persona se acercó a ambas, les acarició la cabeza en un sutil y hermoso tacto. Tan agradable era la sensación que hacía que les costara más el abrir los ojos.

Para ese punto, ya ambas habían notado como toda la destrucción que presenciaron hace unos momentos se había ido, y en su lugar algunos rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por las ramas del árbol. También se podían escuchar levemente los cantos de un par de aves, haciendo todo eso que la calma se apoderara de sus corazones.

Esa persona no dejaba de acariciar sus cabezas, y no tenían idea de porque la sensación que les provocaba era de una inmensa paz. Para este punto, ya se habían dado cuenta que no se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas, lo cual podía ser malo, así que, al mismo tiempo, ambas trataron de abrir sus ojos, lentamente, pues la luz que se presentaba les impedía ver bien.

Tan pronto como sus ojos lograron enfocar a ese niño con cabello blanco y dientes de conejo sonriéndoles, nuevamente sus rostros se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo ahí, en frente de ellas. No pudieron evitar arrojarse a él, derribándolo entre las dos, estrujándolo lo más fuerte que podían y que por supuesto él no se negaba, también las abrazaba y besaba sus cabezas repetidamente.

—¡Lincoln! —Decían al unísono y entre sollozos—. ¡Eres tú, eres tú!

—Sí, hermanitas —respondió él alegremente—. Soy yo.

—Creímos que… creímos que…

Sus rostros brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, realmente Lincoln estaba ahí con ellas, lo cual significaba que sus padres también estaban ahí, sin embargo, intuyendo lo dicho por las gemelas, el rostro del peliblanco pasó a mostrar algo de preocupación, no quería destrozarles el corazón, pero tampoco debía darles falsas esperanzas. Esto lo notaron las dos, además de darse cuenta de que las ropas de Lincoln no eran las que lo identificaban, en realidad, solo los colores no coincidían, ya que haciendo juego con su cabello, estas vestiduras eran completamente blancas.

Se sentó en el césped y ambas niñas se acomodaron en su regazo, listas para escuchar a su hermano mayor, al que tenían ahí con ellas.

—Escuchen niñas —comenzó—, estoy tan feliz por verlas, pero… la realidad es que, que… ya no lo estaremos. Vine… solo vine a despedirme.

Fue un dolor espantoso cuando lo dijo. Los ojos de ambas, rojos e irritados por haber llorado tanto momentos antes, nuevamente se cristalizaban por las declaraciones de Lincoln.

—¿Eso… eso significa que…? —Preguntó Lola escuálidamente—.

No terminó de preguntar, ni tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, cuando Lincoln le robó la palabra.

—Así es, chicas. Ya no pertenecemos a este mundo —mencionó, estrechándolas contra su pecho para evitar que se cayeran emocionalmente de nuevo—.

Podía sentir como lo que intentó había sido en vano, pues su camisa se humedecía rápidamente por las lágrimas de sus dos pequeñas hermanas.

Era cierto, al final era cierto. Sus padres y hermano habían dejado ese mundo, pero al menos tenían esa última oportunidad, una oportunidad en la que debían decirle todo lo que no pudieron expresar alguna vez en vida. Entre lágrimas y sollozos, le decían a su albino hermano lo tanto que lo iban a extrañar, y que aún era necesario en sus vidas. Él, que había sido más que su hermano mayor, un amigo, un confidente, alguien en quien podían confiar pasara lo que pasara… y como no estaban listas para dejarlo ir.

—Por favor, quédate —suplicaron las dos sin variar el estilo de la discusión—.

Lincoln, con tranquilidad escuchaba y hablaba espontáneamente.

—Saben que aunque no estemos presente, mamá, papá y yo siempre vamos a estar con ustedes, hermanitas —agregó con tranquilidad, pero con un gran dolor en su corazón—. En cada certamen —dijo dirigiéndose a Lola y levantando su rostro tomándola del mentón—; y en cada carrera —hizo lo mismo con Lana—, siempre con ustedes.

No podían evitar derramar esas gotas de tristeza, pero al menos tenían esa última oportunidad, y sin dejar de llorar, se arrojaron nuevamente a su hermano, estrechándolo con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban en sus jóvenes cuerpos y con los ojos cerrados. El peliblanco se acomodó para apoyar su espalda en el tronco del árbol bajo el que estaban y de igual forma abrazando a las dos, les permitió quedarse dormidas sobre él, como muchas veces sucedió cuando eran más jóvenes.

Tal vez nunca volverían a tener un momento así, pero era agradable saber que pudieron tener el último, y que era el mejor de todos.

—Ustedes dos son el mejor equipo que he conocido, serán fuertes y exitosas. Lo sé muy bien, mis pequeñas y dulces Lola y Lana. Las amo.


End file.
